


Bangkok

by chanstellation



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Ten is sad, i still dont know how to tag, not an au, taeyong is Tired, theyre in bangkok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanstellation/pseuds/chanstellation
Summary: ↬Taeyong acts weird during their Vlive, Ten gets worried.inspired by their live in Bangkok when Taeyong was SO tired





	Bangkok

**Author's Note:**

> hi! here we go for another taeten (yes i'm obsessed!) 
> 
> i just watched their live in bangkok and taeyong was really tired and cold and i was :( and literally wrote this in 10 mins lol
> 
> anyways i hope you enjoy it!

When they arrived in Bangkok that morning, they were both ecstatic. Ten to be back in his homeland, Taeyong to go back to one of his favourite places -and also maybe spend some quality time with his boyfriend. They were meeting with Ten’s mom today, they had a fan event tomorrow and a fan meeting the day after. All throughout the flight, the Thai boy hadn’t stopped talking about how happy he was for his boyfriend to be back here, how excited he was for him to eat Thai food and to finally be able to spend time with  _ him _ and  _ him _ only. 

 

“I’ll finally be able to kiss you without having Donghyuck fake throwing up in the back or Chenle screeching.” he said when the plane was landing. 

 

Taeyong couldn’t help but laugh and smile fondly at his boyfriend before pecking him on the lips, ‘ _ yes, you will, you big baby’ _ . And that’s how they arrived in Thailand. Happy, energetic and in love. And that’s why Ten is surprised when, the next day, Taeyong is barely talking to him. It’s around 8PM when they come back from the restaurant -where the Korean boy spent most of his time avoiding eye contact and not paying attention to him- and they were getting ready to film a Vlive. But Ten does not want to film a live, he wants to cuddle in bed with his boyfriend and enjoy his last night alone with him. He knows they can always just ask their manager to rest but he doesn’t think the blonde boy feels the same way.

Taeyong, on the other hand, is tired. He is  _ really _ tired. He just wants to get under the sheets and sleep in Ten’s embrace. He knows he’s been acting like a douche to his boyfriend, but it really was not on purpose. He just gets very grumpy when he’s tired. And he was exhausted. They had spent the day before with the youngest’s mom and it was supposed to be nice but she had just announced that her eldest daughter was getting married and that she was very stressed and excited and basically projected all of her emotions onto Ten -and onto Taeyong by association. He knows that Ten has always felt like the  _ neglected child, _ the one that doesn’t really matter, and when he came to Bangkok and met up with his mother, he kind of expected her to pay attention to him and not to his soon-to-be-married sister. The day had been long and tiring although they had gotten to eat nice food. And today, well today had been the same but minus Ten’s mom. They had both been really stressed to release the Thai version of  _ Baby don’t stop _ and especially to hold their very first Thai fan event. Ten had been extremely requested throughout the day since Taeyong couldn’t speak Thai for shit. He had to translate everything, answer everyone, meet everyone,  _ help _ everyone. But it didn’t matter to him because he was having a great time. They went to the restaurant and Taeyong was already feeling tired but the food and the little alcohol they had made it worse _. _ He regrets not telling his boyfriend to stay at the hotel and order takeout now that he knows that they have to film a Vlive. He sighs into the pillow and he hears the youngest walking around the room, nervous. 

 

“Can you please stop ?” he finally asks. The sound instantly stops and he sighs in relief, deciding to nap until the live starts. 

 

To say that the live was a mess is an understatement in Ten’s humble opinion.  _ Well _ , it wasn’t that bad, per se, Taeyong had just been extremely cold and distant throughout all the live, turning him down everytime he had an idea. He wants to cry, now just like he had wanted to during the live. He tried joking about it at the beginning but it didn’t seem to ease things down: his boyfriend had just spent most of the live reading aloud country names that appeared on the screen. Taeyong tried to make up for his disinterest at the end by emphasizing on how much he didn’t want to leave Thailand, but it didn’t really help Ten forget what had happened before. 

 

They both get up from the couch to help the staff pack and leave, smiling, waving and softly saying see-you-tomorrows. Taeyong just walks back to their bed, letting himself fall on it, too tired to even brush his teeth. Ten wishes he could speak and ask him  _ what’s wrong _ but he knows that if he says anything right now, he’ll cry. So he decides to clean up the living room and take a shower. Except the shower is a bad idea because he starts overthinking. He starts wondering what he did, if Taeyong met someone in Thailand, “ _ there were a couple of cute fanboys today” _ he tells himself, scared. He thinks that maybe his sister’s wedding scared his boyfriend off, realising that he maybe didn’t love him as much as he thought. Ten overthinks and it’s been at least 20 minutes that he’s been under the water and then he starts crying, as silently as he can. He overthinks so much that it takes him a few seconds to realise that the water is now  _ freezing cold _ and that his body is definitely not happy about it. He reacts after a minute, yelling in pain, before turning the water off and getting out of the shower as fast as he can, careful not to slip, before wrapping himself in a towel and breaking down on the floor. It’s only a couple of seconds after that the door opens violently, showing a worried Taeyong. He bends down next to Ten:

 

“What the fuck happened ? Are you okay ? Did you hurt yourself ? Do I have to call an ambulance ?”

 

Ten shakes his head, trying to calm his boyfriend, but mostly himself, down. 

 

“Th-the water” he says, between two sobs. His body is still way too cold but he doesn’t seem to mind. “it turned re..ally cold all of-of a sudden.” 

 

Taeyong frowns before looking up at the shower and reaching for his towel on his side. He wraps it around his boyfriend and holds him tightly. 

 

“Why are you crying, baby ?”

 

Ten doesn’t even know what to say, he doesn’t feel like lying, so he doesn’t. 

 

“I-I feel like you’re m-mad at me” he hiccups before crying again. 

 

Taeyong’s hold tightens around him and he feels his lips on his head. 

 

“I’m sorry, love. I’m not, I’m really not. I’m just really fucking tired and sad that we have to go back tomorrow. I wish we could stay here forever. Just you, me, the elephant towel.” They both chuckle “And the beautiful flowers, the nice food, you speaking in Thai, which is, by the way, so  _ fucking _ hot.”

 

Ten can’t help but smile at the last comment. 

 

“You-you’re not scared because of my sister’s wedding ?”

 

“What the fuck Ten, of course not. I’m really happy for her, I’m worried about you.”

 

“Oh.” there’s a silence for a few seconds “I thought it freaked you out.”

 

“If anything it made me excited.”

 

Ten looks up suddenly, smiling like an idiot. 

 

“Come on you noob, get dressed we’re going to bed.”

 

They both get up, Ten does as his boyfriend told him, as the latter brushes his teeth. Taeyong is waiting for him in bed when he comes in, hair still wet, wearing Taeyong’s shirt and he throws himself onto him, smiling and laughing. 

 

“If you don’t stop acting so cute I might do something crazy.” Taeyong says, before kissing his boyfriend. 

 

“Like what ?” the Thai boy says, smiling. 

 

“Like marry you.”

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh i hope you liked it! 
> 
> i really love taeten so much and the end made me SOFT!  
> please comment your thoughts and share loves!
> 
> talk to me on twitter : @chittayeoi
> 
> -mae xx
> 
> p.s.: happy birthday to our sunshine, donghyuck!


End file.
